


Hero Worship

by midnighter24



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, PWP without Porn, Slash, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, cum, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: After Sora experiences a new hunger, Yen Sid gives him and Riku a quest to collect the essence from the Prince's. PWP - Sora/Riku - SoRiku - Sora/Princes - Group - Plot is all porn based.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hero Worship  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Midnighter24  
> Rating: M / Explicit  
> Pairing: Sora/Riku - Sora/Everyone  
> Summary: After Sora experiences a new hunger, Yen Sid gives him and Riku a quest to collect the essence from the Prince's. PWP - Sora/Riku - SoRiku - Sora/Princes - Group - Plot is all porn based.  
> Notes: Slower build, but sex in all the chapters.

Prologue

 

The hot summer air of Destiny Island had reached its August peak. On their hidden beach, the two keyblade wielders had taken refuge in the small cave underneath the waterfall of their oasis.

“You’re getting much better at that.” Riku’s chest heaved with a thin layer of sweat. He sat on his knees in the sand, legs open, with the front of his skin tight black trunks tucked under his shrinking erection. Sora would was always too embarrassed to admit the flush of arousal he had whenever he saw Riku wearing them.

“Well,” Sora sat up from his position on all fours in front the silver haired boy, and wiped the glob of cum that had escaped from the corner of his lips. “-you’re a good teacher.”

“With an… energetic student.” Riku raised his brow and Sora blushed. The older boy swiped the last strand of cum from Sora’s lip and had him lick it off. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay that you like it.”

“When I do it for you.” Sora added, quickly.

Riku smirked and brought out his feet from under him, leaving his soft cock in the fresh air. “ _Riku, I’m hungry_ .” Riku teased, in his best imitation of Sora. “ _Let me practice sucking it more-_ ”

Sora lunged forward and pressed his lips to Riku’s to silence the older boy. But neither could deny, the dirty talk was a turn on for both of them, because they both knew it was true.

While he’d begun the summer as the (almost) virginal Sora that Riku remembered, that hadn’t lasted long. A year without seeing the other had led their physical relationship to progress quickly, and on the night of their reunion back on the island, Sora swallowed Riku’s cum for the first time.

Since then, they’d progressed, but Sora was more concentrated on his form, than the actual act. Riku had fucked him, a few times, but Sora seemed to be more inclined to take his time sucking him off, revealing in each moan and grunt that Riku made, taking great pride in each drop of pre cum he got to lick, that was a direct result of Sora’s talented tongue.  

Not that Riku minded in the least. Days like today were his favorite, where he would get to stretch on the sand, the open air on his skin, and Sora’s chestnut spikes bobbing up and down in his lap. Just recently Sora had taken to deep throating, and he always found a willing participant in his boyfriend. The one downside to Sora’s new found interests were that his desire to learn sometimes outpaced Riku’s stamina, as it seemed Sora wasn’t concerned with his own climax, and could ride his sexual desire through several cock sucking sessions.

Riku had confided in his friend Wakka, who had offered his own manhood to assist Sora. At first, Riku had been offended, part of him wanting to hit his friend. But once the idea had settled, not only had Riku grown accustomed to the concept, and was considering the proposal, he now found himself insanely aroused at the idea of his boyfriend servicing his friends. The only hold back was Sora himself had yet to give consent.

Sora’s hand enclosed around Riku’s semi-hard erection and. Both groaned and Riku pulled back from their kiss. “You know…” He watched Sora pumped him with long, elegant strokes. “Some of our friends would benefit from enthusiasm like yours… and I know how much you like to do it…”

With a confused look, Sora scooted closer, but didn’t stop stroking Riku’s hardening length. “What do you mean?”

“I mean-” Riku kissed him. He hoped Sora wouldn’t have the same initial reaction that he had. “-you know I love you. And the stuff we do together-” He rose his eyebrow suggestively. “I just thought it would be fun if we included some other people, that’s all.”

Sora thought. “But, we’d still be… you’d still be my boyfriend, right?”

“Of course!” Riku kissed him harder and longer. “Nothing is going to change that. The only part of you I want to share is the part that sucks cock like a whore from Agrabah.”

All of Sora went red. Riku had been expecting that. What he hadn’t expected was his boyfriends answer, which he delivered with his gaze focused downward on where his fingers played with the precum at Riku’s tip. “Did you have someone in mind?”

It was Riku’s turn to flush, but with stimulation. “Are you sure?” He lifted Sora’s chin so they looked into each other’s eyes. “I don’t want you to do this just for me.”

Sora kissed Riku. “I am doing it for you, but not just for you. I like… I like the thought of doing _this-_ ” he gave Riku a quick stroke.

_Even with my cock in his hand, he can’t say the words._

“-for someone you tell me, too. I like having your permission. So-” Sora licked his lips. Riku didn’t know if it was meant to be provocative, but it was. “-who did you want me to practice on?”


	2. Destiny Island

Wakka at on the couch in Riku’s living room, legs open, head resting on the back of the cushion. Sora knelt between his legs, with Wakka’s hands on either side of his head. Not far, Riku sat beside Wakka, his hands roaming all three of their bodies as his erection strained against his leg. 

“Feels so good.” Wakka could barely speak as he pat Riku on the back. “You’re one lucky guy.” 

Sora chuckled around Wakka’s prick. 

“He’s very talented.” Riku agreed and rubbed the brown spikes. “Are you close?” 

Wakka nodded, his face turning red. “Been close since he started on the tip. Oh god-” Wakka bellowed and thrust his hips off the couch. Both him and Riku held Sora in place, who wasn’t ready for the brutal throat assault. The cum sprayed directly into his closing throat, causing him to cough around Wakka’s length, and lose drops of cum in the process. 

“We’re still working on effective swallowing.” Riku confessed. Wakka’s eyes were closed as his chest heaved with deep breaths. He didn’t hear Riku’s zipper drop, but he felt the cool breeze against his wet shaft as Sora crawled over to his boyfriend. 

“I’m always happy to help train.” Wakka sighed and buttoned himself up. 

“You don’t want to stay?” Riku asked, but his voice broke when Sora took him into his mouth. “I told you, he’s enthusiastic.” 

“The storm-” Wakka motioned to the window. Outside, the poured in thick ropes, and it seemed to be getting heavier. “But you two have fun. Make sure you don’t wear him out.” He winked to Sora. Both Riku and Wakka chuckled, while Sora tried, and Wakka left. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Riku asked. 

“Mm hmmm.” Sora commented back as he pulled out with a loud suck. “I like sucking yours better, though.” He kissed the tip, as if to illustrate his point. 

Suddenly, there was a noise like running water that came from the kitchen. Riku turned toward it when Sora took him back in his mouth. “Sora…” He pet the other boys head. “Wait…” 

Sora looked up just as a hole of light appeared in the doorway between Riku’s living room and kitchen. “What is that?” Sora stood. 

“Don’t know.” Riku grunted, his balls aching as he tucked himself away and stood beside the other wielder. 

They approached the portal, and in it’s center, a picture emerged. 

“It’s Yen Sid’s Tower!” Sora cried with relief. “It’s a portal.” 

“A portal?” Riku looked deeply into the light. “You think it’s a summon?” 

Sora was already heading into the light without so much as a backward glance. “I’m sure of it.” 

\--

“Riku. Sora.” Yen Sid nodded to both of them. “I appreciate you coming to my call, once again. The threat seems to be just as dark as before, and destiny has seen to it that you both play a role in it’s unfolding of events.” 

“Of course.” Riku stepped forward. Him and Sora stood side beside in front of Yen Sid’s desk. “What do we know?” 

“It seems there is a great threat that wants to infiltrate the world’s using the planet's own magic essence, as opposed to the power of Kingdom Hearts. As you remember from your previous journey, there are Seven Princesses of Heart whose combined energy opens the door to Kingdom Hearts. This time, it will be the Seven Princes you will seek out.” 

“Princes? Are they the one that holds the world's… essence?” Sora asked. 

“Indeed.” Yen Sid nodded. “Each world has it’s own form of magic that operates like a gravity field, each with it’s own identity. The Seven Princes make up the seven aspects of that magic. If it is them the enemy is after, it is them we have to protect, and unite before our enemy.” 

“How can we unite them?” Riku asked. “It’s forbidden for anyone but keyblade wielders to travel between worlds.” 

“It is their essence you need to unite, and that occurs inside the chosen wielder.” He looked at Sora. “Have you noticed a difference in yourself yet, Sora? A hunger that wasn’t there before?” 

Both Riku and Sora’s eyes went wide, and Sora couldn’t help himself from glancing to Riku’s groin. 

“No…” They said together. 

“Yes.” Yen Sid stated, plainly. “As you’ve gotten older, you’ve developed natural skills that will help you stomach the challenge.” He said without a hint of humor in his voice. 

“So, you’re saying that Sora needs to go world to world, sucking the Prince’s cocks and eat their cum?” Riku was astounded. 

“The manner in which he consumes their essence is up to the keyblade wielder. You both should be thankful this will be a pleasurable task.”

Riku stopped. “Both?”

“This quest is meant for two wielders. Riku, your job will be to help Sora in any way you can. Once you’ve visited more worlds, other duties will become clear.” 

Sora had gone silent, and looked to the floor. The thing was, he couldn’t think of a reason not go. He was always willing to help his friends, and his new found hunger made him yearn for the task even more. The only thing stopping him was Riku. Would his boyfriend be able to handle facilitating seven different… encounters. 

Judging from Riku’s stern expression, he was considering the same thing, but Sora noticed the bulge in his pants grow. When they met eyes, a nod passed between them, then a smile. 

“Let’s do it!” Sora cheered, excited. “We’ll help, and make things right again!” 


	3. Enchanted Dominion

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Sora asked Riku as they descended the gangway from the Gummi Ship, into the forest of the Enchanted Dominion. 

“Are  _ you _ okay with it?” Riku asked with a smirk. Sora had done nothing but pester him since they’d left Yen Sid’s Tower.  _ How will we do it? Will you watch? I want you to. You won’t get jealous, will you? What if they don’t want to?  _ The questions had gone on and on, but Riku suspected it was Sora trying to find justification in his excitement. But it didn’t bother Riku. On the contrary, it thrilled him in the same way. But as Yen Sid had told them, that had been intentional. 

“Yeah… I mean, it’s better than fighting, isn’t it?” 

“True.” Riku agreed as they started on a path through the forest. “Definitely more fun for the Princes.” 

Sora laughed, when he felt Riku slow, and then stop. When Sora turned to give him a curious look, Riku pushed him against one of the thin trees. “What’re you doing?” He asked as Riku’s lips were shoved against his own. 

“I can’t wait.” Riku unbuttoned his pants. “I’ve been ready to burst since my living room.” 

“We can’t…” Sora started, but his hands were already batting Riku’s aways. “We need to find the Prince.” 

“Show me what you’ll do to him.” Riku put his hand on Sora’s head and pushed down, until the younger boy knelt in the dirt, Riku’s leaking cock only an inch from his face. 

With a quick look around, Sora extended his tongue and lapped at the purple head, making the strokes longer and wetter, until he kissed the entirety of Riku’s cock. 

“Feels good.” Riku moaned, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

Sora took all of the older boy into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Riku shuddered.

“Excuse me, fellas.” A voice came from above them. 

Sitting atop his horse, his sword drawn but at his side, was Prince Philip with a huge grin. 

“Prince Philip.” Sora gasped, got off his knees and bowed, glowing a dark scarlet. “We… didn’t hear you coming.” 

“I was out for a hunting trip.” Philip noted as he watched Riku casually put away his member, his jaw clenched in irritation. “Didn’t recognize you because- I didn’t know it was you until I got closer or I would have announced myself. What brings you to our kingdom?” 

“Maybe we should go somewhere we can talk.”

\--

“I see…” Philip said, after Riku and Sora had recounted their mission. The Prince had been a good listener. Nodding every few sentences, raising an eyebrow at the appropriate moments. Sora even saw him swiggle in his seat when the story got to the more graphic parts. 

“And now you need all of the Prince’s…” 

“Essence, that’s right.” Riku said with a light in his eyes, that made Sora more than a little nervous. 

Philip sighed. “It makes sense. There’s been an odd energy in the air the last couple of weeks. I keep having these…” He stopped himself and adjusted his shaft. “...urges, that I haven’t been able to explain.” 

“What type of urges?” Riku asked, and scooted closer to Philip on the tiny sitting couch. 

“I’ve needed release…” Philip said, embarrassed. “.... but different than the type Aurora gives me. It’s like I have an itch I can’t seem to scratch.” 

“We could help you with that.” Riku stated. 

Sora heard his heartbeat in his throat and didn’t dare look at the other boys until a small moan escaped the prince. Sora turned as Riku’s hand rubbed along the rough spun pants toward Phillip’s obscene bulge. 

“I can’t.” Phillip stammered but made no effort to remove Riku’s ministrations.

Riku’s smirk grew to a devious grin as he unlaced Phillip’s pants and exposed his thick pillar. His eyes never left Sora’s. “It’ll feel good.” Riku growled with an arched eyebrow. 

Sora knew Riku’s encouragement was directed at him but the prince groaned back, “Touch it!” Phillip coughed. “Please?!” His cock dripped profusely, begging for attention. 

Riku chuckled. “Sorry.” He muttered on his way down to Phillip’s cock. Before the blonde prince could respond, or realize what was happening, Riku took him into his mouth and bobbed up and down. 

“Oh, fuck!” Phillip screamed and opened his legs. “Keep going. It feels so good!” Riku looked to Sora while he stroked the bottom of Phillip’s cock. He used his other hand to pull down the prince’s pants, which pooled around his ankles.  Riku rubbed his exposed thigh up to his hip then switched to Sora’s arm. His fingers grazed the soft skin, down to Sora’s wrist which he grabbed firmly.  

Sora jumped. His boyfriend blowing a foreigner and pushing him to join was almost too much. But, the words of Yen Sid rang in his ears and before he could stop, he lowered himself from the bench and crawled between Phillip’s legs. 

Riku gave one last, hard suck then removed himself with a loud pop. He offered the now shiny cock to Sora. Sora watched the precum escape from the slit then run down the shaft where it left a wet trail. Phillip stopped his aggressive moans and looked to Sora between his legs. 

“It’s not going to suck itself.” Riku said flatly. He held the cock closer to Sora’s face and stroked the brunette's hair. 

“If he doesn’t want to…” Phillip muttered half heartedly. He sounded galiant but didn’t stop Riku who rubbed the head along Sora’s lips.  

With a small smile, Sora opened his mouth and let the older boy guide the cock in. It tasted different than Riku or Wakka but Sora enjoyed it.  His jaw stretched to its max but the thick shaft continued to push into his throat. It finally broke the breech and slid down Sora’s esophagus. He coughed and tried to pull himself off of Philip but Riku’s hand on the back of his head kept him from going far. After a few desperate attempts for air and spitting up the extra saliva, Riku grasped his spikes and put the cock in Sora’s mouth with more added force. 

Sora sputtered immediately and tried to pull himself free but Riku held him firm while the younger boy flailed about. Phillip had closed his eyes once again and continued to feed Sora his enormous member. There was no sign he noticed Sora’s acclimation. 

“Breathe through your nose.” Riku instructed, giving Sora’s head a comforting ruffle without releasing him. 

Sora tried but his lips were stretched so obscenely over Phillip’s cock, he found it hard. He gave it a mighty suck, making his lips a perfect ‘O’ shape, leaving his nose open to flood his lungs with air. 

Riku rubbed the back of Sora’s head, and enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend struggling to suck on the cock of a huge prince. While he’d been torn about the requirements of the mission first, he was very quickly adjusting to the idea of watching Sora take the cum of the mightiest world's nobility. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Riku asked and used his unoccupied hand to unbutton his own pants, releasing his sizeable length.  Both Philip and Sora nodded in agreement, too focused to notice Riku stroked himself. “Hey Sora?” Riku asked which caused both boys to look over, “Why don’t you let someone else have a turn?” 

Sora chuckled and moved to the side as to give Riku room between Phillip’s legs. Riku joined his boyfriend on the floor, making sure to pump his length a few time for the enjoyment of his viewers before he started sucking on Phillip’s cock with added gusto.

The prince cried out with joy, stimulated by the change of pace and bucked his hips in time with Riku’s inhalations. “You boys sure know what you’re doing.” Phillip moaned out, one hand on each of the boys heads. Riku pushed Sora’s head the rest of the way, so the young Keyblade Wielders locked lips. Their tongues danced along the slit, then wrestled with each other, massaging the Prince’s cock head. 

“I’m going to cum.” He screamed, and his whole body tensed. 

Riku immediately jumped to the side, and before Sora could react, he’d grabbed Philip’s cock, directed it into Sora’s open mouth, and pushed it all the way in. The shaft throbbed a few times, and then Sora’s mouth was filled with a tsunami of thick, hot cum that went right down his throat, and into his stomach. Something inside of him lit up and it was like all inhibition had left him; he guzzled the rest of the cum like it was the nectar of the Gods. 

\--

“Do you think it worked?” Riku asked, as they headed back to the ship. 

They had exchanged pleasantries with the Prince after their session, but Philip was so gratified, it was hard to get much from him before he’d drifted to sleep. 

“It did.” Sora nodded. There was still the glowing feeling in his stomach, and he yearned for more. “I can feel something… inside me.” 

“Then we’re one for one.” Riku sighed. “And next time, we’ll see if it works going in the other way.” 


	4. Agrabah Pt I

Aladdin hadn’t been difficult to find. Sora and Riku had landed near the palace, but when it was established the Prince wasn’t there, they started along the upper walkways of Agrabah and found Aladdin not far from his former hideout. 

“Sora!” Aladdin smiled and pulled him into a hug. Considering their mission, it made Sora a little light headed. Aladdin’s skin was hot and his muscles round, but firm. “What brings you to Agrabah?” 

“Yeah…” Sora gave him an awkward smile. “About that…” 

\--

“Suck it.” Aladdin grunted. Sora cast a look to Riku as the thick, clear pre cum from the Arab’s cock dripped through his fingers and down his wrist. 

“Do it.” Riku ordered Sora.

Riku sat across the room on Aladdin’s small floor mattress. He was framed in the center of a wide break in the stonewall, with the dusty bizarre of Agrabah behind him. He stroked his cock wildly. 

Aladdin’s cockhead rested on Sora’s tongue and the steady flow of clear liquid ran across his taste buds to the back of his throat. He opened his mouth wide and Riku offered him a small but directive nod.

The young keyblade wielder nursed the tip for a time and enjoyed the taste of Aladdin’s juices. He felt the spongy head or his eager lover pulsing in his mouth. “Mmmm.” Looking up to the Arabian Prince, Sora tried to slide the rest of the meat down his throat. 

Aladdin watched Sora with the same intensity as Riku. He wanted to see every small lick, each time Sora throated more of his shaft, or swallowed his precum with the satisfaction of an addict caving to his desires. 

From the bed came a shuffle followed by the sound of metal scraping against wood. “This is good to use?” Riku asked. 

Aladdin nodded through a deep groan and shoved his cock to the back of Sora’s throat. The younger boy swallowed deep and tried to see what Riku held. Aladdin placed his hands on Sora’s temples and pushed his hips forward, throat fucking him in place.

Through watering eyes, Sora managed to catch a glimpse of Riku as he raised Genie’s magic lamp above his engorged cock and balls. 

“He let’s me borrow it while he’s away.” Aladdin commented when he noticed Sora’s confused expression. Both he and Sora couldn’t help but watch Riku bathe himself in the oil.

A thick amber liquid dripped from the lamp’s long spout high above Riku’s body, and streamed out continuously. Riku held his shaft upright and the oil fell in soft ribbons down his shaft, where it gathered and traveled to his taint. 

“More.” Riku snapped. His tone jerked Aladdin and Sora from their trance who had slowed their ministrations so only half of Aladdin’s shaft was being fed into Sora’s throat. Despite himself but too aroused at the idea of an audience, Riku opened his legs wider and ran a hand down his slippery thighs, past his red, shiny cock and to his moist, lubricated hole. 

With a shiver, Aladdin grabbed the boy’s long, brown spikes and pushed himself as far as he was able. Unprepared, Sora coughed obscenely as he felt the head of Aladdin’s cock tickle the back of his throat. But Aladdin didn’t relent as he held Sora in place with more force and worked his cock in, inch by inch. 

Riku’s fingers delicately danced along the ring of muscle of his sphincter. The oil lubricated them both and the tip of his finger would slipped into his entrance. It felt good but Riku always withdrew, he knew it wasn’t going to be his ass that got stretched tonight.   

Sora replayed their encounter with Prince Phillip and just as Aladdin made his final push into Sora’s throat, he was able to fill his lungs with air and Aladdin’s cock slid home. 

“Good boy.” Riku chuckled as he massaged himself. “Now really give it to him.” 

Aladdin nodded and went into full force. He was ruthless and face fucked the younger boy so hard, sweat dripped obscenely from his brow, down his face and fell on his muscular, heaving chest. 

“That’s fucking hot.” Riku ran his thumb along his slit as Aladdin’s massive pecs bounced each time he thrust and he knew he couldn’t take much more. His boyfriend pleasing the Prince like a common whore made his mouth water and his stomach flip.

Sora’s knees started to ache and his back was sore from Aladdin’s rough gyrations. He was so consumed that he didn’t notice Riku saunter from the bed until he stood tall and proud next to Aladdin. His cock wept for Sora’s attention. 

“Mind if I borrow him?” Riku brought his hand to the small of the Arabian’s back and slowly traced the lines of his muscle downward until cusped a large, firm, bouncing cheek. 

Hesitant, Aladdin agreed. He released his grip and Sora slowed his movements before Aladdin pulled the thick spikes back and Riku’s placed his cock against the boy’s lips. Not unfamiliar to Sora, he sucked what precum had collected at the head, spit it back down the shaft and dove all the way down until Riku’s pubes were pressed against his nose. 

Riku screamed. “Fuck! That’s it! God, I should have been whoring you out years ago.” Both Aladdin and Riku laughed but Sora flushed red, embarrassed that the idea turned him on. He sucked Riku harder and faster. The laughter continued. “I think he likes that suggestion.” Riku commented to Aladdin who had started a new series of breathy moans. They had grown so loud, Riku doubted Aladdin could hear him. 

Riku had a wicked smile as he took advantage of the Prince’s distraction. He pulled the massive, tan cheeks apart and ran his hand up the smooth backside until he circled the virgin opening with his thumb. 

In these moments, Riku wished he could fuck their target but that wasn’t the mission. The mission was for Sora to collect cum from the 12 Princes of Heart and that was a gift in itself. Hell, he’d been lucky that the mission required regular cum feedings to Sora who had gone from nervous and hesitant with Phillip to enthusiastic and slutty with Aladdin. But the Arabian Prince had desires all his own and Riku could feel them quivering against his thumb as it breached the ring and pushed inside. 

“Oh Gods!” Aladdin cried and threw back his head. He tweaked his hearty nipples, let out a breathy moan and crouched to give Riku better access to his opening. 

Sora’s eyes glazed over in pure lust but he saw Aladdin’s thick, glistening bone flop in the air. Small drops of precum and spit flew when Riku pushed more fingers inside Aladdin. The sticky remnants of Aladdin’s pleasure rained on Sora, who was becoming a mess from his lovers demanding actions. 

Riku was torn between the soothing pleasure of Sora’s mouth and the authoritative feeling of fucking his face while the Prince of Agrabah moaned like a whore for his fingers. He replaced his thumb with his pointer and then added another and another and another until all of his fingers were crammed into the tight channel. 

“I feel so full.” Aladdin groaned and wiggled on Riku’s digits. 

“Sora.” Riku pet his boyfriend’s head until he slowed down he suckled only his tip, his hopeful eyes looked up to Riku. “Let’s try something different with that talented mouth of yours.” Riku smirked and withdrew his fingers. Aladdin emitted a deep moan. 

Sora gave Riku one last suck then grasped Aladdin’s cock, his hand slid down with an erotic squish. Riku crossed the room and left Aladdin’s hole open and vulnerable. Aladdin began to protest but he felt a warm breath fill his empty void, followed by something hot, wet, and firm. Sora had turned so his body faced away from Aladdin. The juicy, Arabian cock in the keyblade wielder's hand, but his back was arched while his mouth attached to Aladdin’s asshole and began to suck.

“Yesssss….” Aladdin screamed, both hands working his broad chest, stopping every so often to give his large nipples a rough tweak, causing more precum to drip down Sora’s wrist. “What the fuck are you teaching this kid?”

Riku returned holding the Genie’s lamp and positioned himself behind Aladdin and rested the head of his cock leaked along the cleft of his ass. Aladdin shivered and Riku groaned as Sora’s tongue danced between the two of them. 

“I think we’re ready to take this to the next level.” Riku whispered in Aladdin’s ear. 


	5. Agrabah Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sora and Riku's adventure with Aladdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far! If you want it to continue, please comment, it helps to know people are responding to it :). Enjoy!

The prince nodded, enjoying Sora’s mouth too much to form words. From behind, Riku gently spread the purple vest apart and poured a small amount oil from the lamp into his palm and rubbed it into Aladdin’s torso, all the way up to his neck. Aladdin groaned and tilted his head back to rest against Riku’s shoulder. 

Riku looked over Aladdin’s to see Sora’s lithe body bent over backwards. He was on his knees, facing away from Aladdin, but his back was arched and head thrown back, so he could rim the Arabian’s smooth hole. His jacket still remained on but his defined chest heaved and dripped with the globs of spit that had escaped from the Prince’s rectum. 

Riku smiled at both of them, amused at how quick they’d become putty in his hands. He brought the lamp’s spout high in the air, tipped it forward and a steady stream of amber liquid fell in thin lines on Aladdin’s body.

Soon, Aladdin’s skin was completely saturated and Riku’s hand glided freely along the smooth torso. Rivers of oil crept between Aladdin’s open legs and along the ring of his quivering hole which Sora quickly lapped up and spat back into Aladdin’s channel. Soon, a steady river of oil slid off of Aladdin’s naked body and onto Sora beneath him, who had become just as drenched as his partners. 

“Are you ready to fuck him?” Riku whispered in Aladdin’s ear, which surprised the Prince. 

Aladdin nodded, even though he was hesitant to remove Riku’s fingers or Sora’s mouth. 

“Get in position, Sora.” 

Sora winced as he took his place on all fours on the unfinished floor. Before he had adjusted, Aladdin knelt behind him with a dazed look, pulled apart his small, round ass cheeks and inspected the exposed, hairless pucker, muttering senseless obscenities. 

Riku appeared on Sora’s right with a wicked smile. He waved his hard pole in Sora’s face and let the younger boy take it into his mouth. While Sora was preoccupied with his new meal, Riku nodded to Aladdin who hawked a ball of saliva and spat it directly onto Sora’s opening. The glob of spit was smeared around Sora’s ring of muscle, then pushed in.  Aladdin kept his thumb in place and jerked his squishy cock to make sure both surfaces were totally slick. Sora desperately pushed back on the invading pressure and the tip of Aladdin’s thumb slipped in with a bit of resistance  

Aladdin groaned and laid his slick chest on Sora’s back. He sandwiched his cock between Sora’s cheeks and his hard nipples pressed against the slight shoulder blades. “You’ve been hungry for my cock into since your first day in Agrabah, haven’t you? ” Aladdin whispered in Sora’s ear as he added another finger. His voice had changed. It was deeper, and more controlling. “When you left, I dreamed of shoving that key up inside of you until you begged to be fucked.”  He added a fourth finger. Sora shuddered and tried to respond but Riku held his head firm. “But you can’t hide behind your duty now, can you? The ancient Keyblade Wielder, traveling from world to world, hoping to get filled with cum. I bet this is your favorite adventure yet, isn’t it, you little cock slut?” 

Tears streamed down Sora’s face as he gagged himself on Riku’s cock like a madman. Aladdin and Riku exchanged glances and then a small chuckle which sent Sora into overdrive. He gyrated his hips to stimulate Aladdin’s hot cock nestled between his cheeks until the head of the leaking cock was pressed against his open. There was an electric energy in the air that had them all high on lust and hormones. 

“Put it in.” Riku commanded and pushed into Sora’s throat at full force. 

High in the air, Riku handed the lamp to Aladdin. Aladdin poured a huge amount on his cock and let some drip to the floor. The rest went inside Sora and down the back of his thighs

Sora’s arms and legs shoo but he reached backward, grabbed Aladdin’s shaft and rubbed it against his hole. Riku chuckled “That’s it, baby. Let him know what you want.” 

Sora extracted whatever precum he could and slathered it against his entrance. Aladdin pulled the supple, white cheeks apart and groaned while he watched Sora play with the slippery cock. With a final, authoritative thrust from Riku, Sora wedged the head past the ring of muscle. 

“So warm.” Aladdin hummed, eyes closed, head back. “And wet…” he commented, giving a playful jab. 

Sora’s eyes went wide and he erupted in screams as Aladdin slid his enormous meat in further. Riku grabbed the back of his head, pulled him down and pumped his hips. 

“It’s a little tight.” Aladdin grunted and gave Sora’s buttocks a slap. 

Riku chuckled. “Just jam it in, he’s fine.” 

Aladdin placed one hand on Sora’s lower back and the other grabbed the boy’s brown spikes. He snickered and rammed himself in. “There we go.” He said with a sigh. 

For a moment, the air seemed to go out of the room and time stopped. There was no way Sora could have prepared himself for the fullness he felt. His hole was stretched as far as it had ever gone and Riku broke the barrier to his throat to continuously pummel his esophagus with wild abandon. He more used and exposed than he had in his life. But he couldn’t deny the way his hole squeezed Aladdin’s cock each time he withdrew, as if to keep the Arabian prince in for just a moment longer. 

A small part of him felt a desire being satisfied, as if all the years and pressure of being the keyblade wielder were being fucked out of his body. He wasn’t in charge and it felt amazing. 

Abruptly, Riku withdrew his cock and let the younger boy fall in a fit of heaves and moans, his sweat soaked forehead rested against the ground as he absorbed all of Aladdin’s rough thrusts. 

Riku stood, cock protruding out proudly in front of him, and took his position behind Aladdin. The prince got to his feet and mounted Sora in a crouch, adding additional force to his fucking. Riku took a moment to admire the thick, shiny globes of Aladdin’s ass as he bred his boyfriends hole. 

With every entry, Aladdin clenched his backside and accentuated every muscle of his buttocks. When he withdrew, he arched his back and used Sora for leverage. Riku could see the tight pucker, still leaking Sora’s saliva, and watched the huge cheeks bounce with each trurst. 

“Riku?” Aladdin called over his shoulder. Riku crouched next to Aladdin and rested his hand on one obnoxiously big cheek. “I need help.” The Arabian said with a desperate expression. 

“What do you need, my prince?” Riku teased as he kissed Aladdin’s neck and ran his digit along the wet hole. 

Slowing his thrusts, Aladdin grabbed Riku by the hair and smashed their lips together; Riku returned the kiss with added vigor, knowing Sora was watching. 

Aladdin roughly pulled them apart. “I need that mouth of yours.” He sneered with a sadistic light in his eyes. With a hard pull,  the Keyblade wielder was brought to the floor. Riku tried to rise but Aladdin threw his thick, muscular leg on the far side of Riku’s head and squatted down, encasing the boys face between his ass and ground his hole against Riku’s mouth. Loving Aladdin’s dominance, Riku stuck his tongue out and let Aladdin fuck himself. Aladdin traced his hole around the tongue then lined it up with his opening and the wet muscle slipped in and wiggled.

Sora moaned as Aladdin’s motions wreaked havoc on his prostate. Riku rolled his tongue and Aladdin screamed in pleasure, pushing forward in surprise. 

They remained like that for a time, Aladdin moaning as he derived pleasure from both boys and Sora wailing with pleasure and fullness, never quite making sense. 

“I’m getting close.” Aladdin cooed and closed his eyes. He let go of Sora’s hips. “Fuck yourself.” 

Sora rocked back and forth, glad there was no one to see him in his humiliating state and slightly disappointed he didn’t have Riku’s cock to groan into. 

Things were definitely happening fast on this adventure and Sora didn’t ever think it would progress this far, and certainly not so early on with someone like Aladdin. He had always seemed so gentle and well mannered. But so had Phillip. Both had shed their kind nature in favor of dominating the Keyblade wielder. 

With a loud cry, Aladdin pulled Sora’s hips, so he was fully seated on the monstrous cock and spewed ribbons of hot, juicy cum into Sora’s insides. In the throws of his orgasm, Aladdin roughly rode Riku’s tongue as the older boy jerked his cock, feeling his own climax bubble. 

Meanwhile, Sora had gone into a frenzy. Something unlocked within in when he felt Aladdin’s cum coat his insides. His eyes glazed over, his body shook, and without so much as being touched, he shot puddles of cum on the floor below him. 

After a few breaths, Aladdin began to pull out of Sora’s now loosened chanel. 

Riku grabbed his thighs. “Wait. You have to keep it in.” He slid his fingers next to the softening cock and both Sora and the Prince moaned. When Riku got down to the knuckle, Aladdin withdrew and only a few drops of cum escaped the plugged hole. 

Riku slid back on the floor until he was under Sora’s softening cock, which had a thick strand of cum that still leaked from the head. The remnants of the brunette’s orgasm were felt under his head and soaked into his hair as he latched onto Sora’s cockhead while jerking his cock. 

“Riku!” Sora screamed in a high pitched wail. “It’s too sensiti- Oh god!” 

Sora came again, this time down Riku’s throat. The power of the orgasm caused Sora to seize up and fall on the top half of Riku’s body when he felt a shot of wetness on his back. Still swishing the cum around his mouth, Riku shot wads of his own ejaculate against the smaller boys lower back and ass cheeks until they were thoroughly soaked. 

There was a stillness in the room, only punctuated by the boys loud breathing. 

“Think it worked?” Riku looked up at the younger boy, whose naked body was still perched on his chest, his soft manhood in the crook of Riku’s neck, dribbling cum. 

Unable to speak, Sora just nodded and slowly, Riku withdrew his fingers. “Two down.” 

\--

“Sorry about getting rough with you guys back there.” Aladdin said after they’d all cleaned up and redressed. “I guess I got a little carried away. 

“Any time, big man.” Riku patted his arm. “Didn’t know you had it in you, to be honest.”    


“I didn’t, either.” Aladdin blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “But I can’t wait for you to visit Agrabah again.” 

\--

It wasn’t long until the Gummi Ship rose into the air, and left the atmosphere of Agrabah.

Sora had been unusually quiet since their session with Aladdin, which Riku found odd as he’d had an erection ever since they’d left. 

“You okay, over there?” Riku asked. 

Sora nodded. “Just thinking.” 

“You didn’t enjoy what we did?” 

Sora shook his head. “No actually, the opposite. I  _ really  _ liked it, but I always have. What we do together, what I did for Wakka, and Philip, and now Aladdin. But seeing how Aladdin reacted, what he had pent up inside him…” Sora shrugged. “Maybe there’s something like that in all of us and it’s not so bad to let it out.” 

A huge grin spread over Riku’s face. “That’s my kind of logic.” He tousled Sora’s hair. “So, you’d be willing to do it again?” 

The old Sora had come back and he smiled his goofy smile. “I can’t wait.” 

Riku as he turned to Sora and unzipped his pants, his still hard cock calling out. “Why should you have to?”

 

-0-

 

Thanks for reading! Comments / requests / critiques are always welcome 


End file.
